Katea: Operation GOD
by minime12
Summary: Set in modern time London, Katea is a girl who torn from her family joins the latest Government conspiracy to wipe out all Greek Gods. However, when Katea goes to receive her next targets, she could never guess that they would change everything.In a battle of love, lies and mythological creatures Katea soon discovers tht not everything and everyone is as it seems
1. Taster Chapter

I was 6 when I realised I could see things the other children couldn't. I was 9 when my brother was killed in a 'tragic accident'. That 'tragic accident' was a 1 eyes giant. I was 11 when they offered me revenge. It was when I was still 11 that I accepted. I was 12 when I participated in a scientifically experiment that left me able to change my face and body. The perfect agent, well so I was told anyway.

Now I'm 17, the best agent the GOD project has ever seen and today I was to be given my next big mission.

I walked into the office, followed shortly by Mr Krill, yes that really his name. I watched as he gave me the once over taking in my blonde curls and violet eyes that I had settled on for the day.

"I presume you know why you are here?" his deep voice interrupted the silence in the office that had taken over. I nodded. "Well here is the file containing the information needed for your next 2 targets"

I looked up mouth hanging open, "2 sir?"

"Yes, myself and the other council members decided that you could handle it" I opened the file and saw the two names, 'Apollo and Hermes', not only had I 2 gods to terminate, but also 2 of the greatest 12 of the Olympians.

Great.

I looked up and saw Mr K (his new nickname in my head) typing away on his computer; so taking this as my queue to leave, I stood up but he stopped me by speaking once again. "Remember Katea, they die, all the monsters die. All you need for this mission in that folder", he nodded down to the orange manilla folder I was holding tightly in my left hand. "Good luck" and with that I left to fulfil my destiny, which was different than I thought it was going to be.

Much different.


	2. Chapter 1

I suppose I better start at the beginning by explaining what exactly the GOD project is. It's an organisation that kills gods or throws them in Tarturus considering that they're immortal makes it a bit hard to kill… The members of the GOD projects all hate monsters for one reason or another: mine is because one killed my brother.

Anyway, it' a scientifical fact that if you kill all the gods, then all the monsters go with them, and to be perfectly honest, some of the gods are as bad as monsters, if not worse. This means that innocent humans will no longer die because of monsters or gods.

Next thing to explain is how I can change my body and face as I want. When I first joined the GOD project, I volunteered to be a test subject for some science research, but it went wrong somewhere so now I can control my eye colour, hair colour, body shape, face shape, everything. Plus, I'm a good actress (not being cocky, just stating a fact), so I can change my personality as I need to as well. I usually stick to black hair and green eyes though, since those are my natural features and I like them.

You also might be wondering how we can freely use Tarturus. If you didn't know Tarturus is a pit, a deep pit that is the only thing that can hold and immortal god. That's where Zeus threw his father, Kronos when he over threw him. Tarturus is part of Hades kingdom. When I was around 14, the project members came up with an idea to convince Hades that we were all his worshippers. He knows he want the other gods dead, but he doesn't care, he thinks that when they're dead he'll be in charge, like head god or something, but in actual fact, we are just saving him till last.

Enough of explanations, back to the present.

My research on both Hermes and Apollo showed that they had two things in common, their father and one of their sacred animals. Bingo. That right there was my opening that was how I was going to get the attention of both gods.

It was 7:00am, it was still dark outside, but that didn't bother me in the slightest. I was stood in the middle of a field holding my gun loosely in my left hand just waiting for the hawk in the oak tree to spread its wings and fly. I didn't have to wait long. Startled by a rustle in the bushes the bird took flight and with a bang it fell gracefully back down to earth. I never missed a shot.

After that event in the field all I had to do was wait and I didn't have to wait long. I knew eventually the gods would come, and they did.

Lunchtime the next day I was casually walking along the street waiting for one of the two gods to contact me in some discreet way. Like that was really going to happen, I must've become lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a 6ft blond giant on top of me.

Yeah… Real discreet.

"Well!" I exclaimed jokingly, "This wasn't what I was planning to do this lunch, but it beats work."

All I received in response was a glare; the man on top of me seemed to be sizing me up. I looked him over again tall, shaggy blonde hair, athletic body and blue eyes that seemed to be older that they should look. I had found my first target.

Apollo.

"I'm so sorry ma'am; perhaps if you looked where you were going then you wouldn't walk into people trying to go about their business." Note the sarcasm. Wow….he didn't like me at all. Now from the reports I had heard about Apollo I had gathered that he was usually laid back and not really bothered by the goings on of the mortal world. I must've really annoyed him by shooting that bird if he had changed his personality so drastically.

"I am SO sorry sir, perhaps I could buy you a drink to make up for interrupting your walk."

I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, honestly. But the way he was talking down to me just rubbed me up the wrong way, and I already hated him, he just added fuel to the fire. He stared down at me and nodded slowly, speaking in his deep, suave voice.

"That would be lovely miss…"

"Oh Katea Pike" The first name was real enough but the second one, not so much. He didn't need to know everything about me.

"Ok, Tea, may I call you that?"

"Well, I'd rather…" I went to object but he carried on, "I happen to know a lovely little restaurant just down the way here, maybe you could treat me to lunch as well."

Aha, there was his normal personality, maybe my witty personality and natural charms had won him over, yeah right Katea, in your dreams! I scoffed at myself.

Get your mind back on the job.

For me it seemed surprisingly hard to remember that I was supposed to be dragging this charming young man, who to be honest, aside from the scowling and sarcasm, didn't seem that bad, down to a fate worse than death, an eternity in the darkness, but I had to do it.

These gods were the reason for my brother's death.

And they had to pay.

We strolled down the road slowly chatting casually and for a moment he seemed to forget his dislike of me.

"I can't believe your name is actually Apollo" I said in fake surprise "I honestly feel sorry for you, imagine being named after some mythical dude often depicted with a beard" I laughed.

He didn't though.

"You know it's funny, I accidently shot a hawk the other day whilst clay pigeon shooting. Did you know that a hawk is one of Apollo's sacred animals?" I carried on. He looked down at me scowling once again.

You know, sometimes I do wonder why I go and annoy gods on purpose, it probably isn't the smartest thing to do.

"As it happens" he replied stiffly "I love hawks, I think they are magnificent birds" I nodded along as he spoke and looked like I was listening, but in my head I was planning my next move.

Interrupting him in the middle of his rant about hawks, I stopped abruptly and said to him with a thoughtful look on my face whilst staring at him intensely, "You know, it's weird, you could actually be Apollo, you have his name, you love hawks plus you look sort of look like some of the mosaics of him from the Greeks time."

If you looked closely you could see him grit his teeth in frustration. Although I do compliment him on his quick recovery, he quickly grinned and laughed.

"Ha could you imagine that? Me, God of the sun? I don't think so, but thanks for the complement its not every day I get compared to a god." All of this was said with a cocky smile set on his face and I scowled in my head that I couldn't get him to slip up.

Damn, this guy was good.

From there we wandered down the road a bit more when we were interrupted by the ringing of my mobile, I looked at it and the caller ID said 'Danny',

"Sorry I gotta take this it's probably important." He just nodded. Wow I feel important. I answered and immediately Danny started blabbing down the phone at me.

"Kat! I got her; she's gone! She's down in Tarturus! You gotta come back to the flat so I can tell you all about it" I could sense his excitement even down the phone – aw bless. I suppose I should explain; Danny got his first assignment: he got a minor goddess, Alethia. Alethia was the Goddess of Truth, daughter of Zeus and Apollo's nurse. He got it about a month ago and I was really proud of him that he had managed to get it done that quickly.

"Sure, I'll be right there!" I hung up and looked up at Apollo apologetically, "Sorry that was my little brother Danny, he has some sort of emergency I gotta go and help him."

Was it me or did he look a little disappointed that I had to leave?

No, it must be my eyes playing tricks on me.

In response he held out his hand and I just looked at it, confused.

"Give me your phone and I'll type my number in." I handed it over and he typed a number in really quickly. When he had handed it back, I nodded once and walked away.

My first meeting with Target 1 went well, I had the Apollo's number, and he expected me to text him.

Next I had to get in contact with Target 2: Hermes.

So far, so good!


End file.
